Team Element
by Shadowprice
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are all elements naruto is the wind and sasuke' fire with sakura as water can kakashi handle these 3 or will he just fail Pairings are naruto x kurotsuchi sasuke x karin and sakura x gaara while in the academy they did d-rank missions cause the 3rd hokage cahnded the way they did things please don't flame me
1. Secrets Revealed

Team Element

"hi" noraml

_"fool"_ thoughts

**"idiot" demon voice**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE OTHER SHOWS I MIGHT PUT IN HERE **

...

Secret's revealed

It was an early morning and te birds wre chirping and naruto was gettin ready for school he was dressed in a black shirt with blue pants on an da black blue jacket with kaze on the back.

As he was leaving his house he stared to wonder who his teamates are going to be. When he got to the academy he opened the door an diba said "Why are you here Dobe" and naruto responded by "saying look at my left arem dog breath i passed" after that kiba sat down.

He then walked over to his best friend/rival sasuke and said "hey teme" which got "hn dobe" as a response.

Then loud stomping was heard as sakura haruno and ino yamanaka who were sauske biggest fangirls then sakura yelled at naruto saying"naruto-baka what are you doing here" and naruto repsonded by saying "i passed sakura" sakura then sat down when irkua came in.

When iruka came in he said teams 1-6 "okay team 7 consists of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" after he said that all the teams are in canon.

When team 7's sensi came in he said "meet me on the roof" after getting to the roof he said "tell each other you likes dislikes hobbies and dreams for the future i'll go first".

"My name is Kakashi hatake i have likes dislikes and hobbies ... dreams thats for myself" he said with an eye smile while they all thought _"we only learned his name." _

"You first pinky" sakura then said "my name is Sakura Haruno i like reading sasuke and my friend naruto and the water my dislikes are ino and when naruto acts stupid and hobbies are training dreams be a strond kunochi like tsunade-sama" kakashi nodded at this and said "you next blondie."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are my friends sasuke and sakura, ramen, and the wind my dislikes are the people who cant see the difference between a sword and a sheath and traitors my hobbies are training, gardening, and singing my dream for the future is to be the stringest shinobi alive."

Kakashi nodded and pointed to sasuke and said "your turn " to which sasuke said "My name is Sasuke Uchiha i like tomatoes, my friend naruto and fire i dislikes fangirls and those who critize's others my dream is to restore my clan an dfind out why my brother killed my clan."

Kakashi nodded his head and said "ok tomorrow meet me atr training grong 7 to begin our test" to which sakura said "what test" and kakashi eye-smiled and said "you're not actually genin yet you have to pass a test to become genin" and the 3 genin hopefuls all yelled "WHAT" and kakashi almost laughed at their face and said be there at 7 and be sure you don't eat."

Before he left he saw his genin change before his eye and what he saw surprised him naruto had actually became the wind, sasuke was on fire and not screaming, and sakura was actually water they then left in the air. He thought just one thing _"i have an intresting team"_ he then left to the hokage.

When he got there he had asked the hokage a lot of questions to which he said that all 3 of his students were in an accident near one of orochimaru's lab and that whatever elemental room they were near it be came a part of them and that those 3 have been together for a while since the age of 5.

(next morning training ground 7)

"Okay let's get started you will need to get a bell from me but whoever doesn't get a bell will go back to academy" Kakashi said and his 3 hopeful genin nodded and he said "go" and all 3 hid very well but what he didn't know was that they were flying naruto said to his teammates is the meaning behind the test.

After waiting for about 10 minutes his 3 genin came out and attacked him naruto with a wind blade sasuke with fireball and sakura with a water canon and they came from all side and launched their attacks and kakashi popped out and said "you passed meet me at the bridge and will get a mission tomorrow"

His 3 genin nodded and left on their way home and to get a good nights sleep before going to do their first c-rank mission from the hokage tomorrow.


	2. C-Rank Mission

Team Element

"hi" noraml

_"fool"_ thoughts

**"idiot" demon voice/singing**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SHOWS OR SONGS I MIGHT USE  
**

...

C-rank mission  
As they were getting for their first c-rank mission they were talking about what mission they were going to get and what song they should play while on the way there."So naruto what song should we do" asked sakura  
"Hm i don't know sakura maybe we should do I Don't Care" naruto suggested anfter he said sasuke and sakura were contamplating this.  
When they reached the hokage tower they saw the 3rd hokage hiruzen sarutobi and their sensei along with their client who said " You give a short blond kid a pink banshee and a kid with a duck ass for hair"  
Now while kakashi was going to stop his students they pulled out instuments while naruto made some clones and they started to sing while walking towards the gates of the village.  
(I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy)  
**Say my name and his in the same breath**  
**I dare you to say they taste the same**  
**Let the leaves fall off in the summer**  
**And let December glow in flames**  
**Erase myself and let go**  
**Start it over again in Mexico**  
**These friends, they don't love you**  
**They just love the hotel suites, now**  
**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me**  
**The best of us can find happiness in misery**  
**Said,**  
**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me**  
**The best of us can find happiness in misery**  
**Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance**  
**I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants**  
**Pull a breath like another cigarette**  
**Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)**  
**On the oracle in my chest,**  
**Let the guitar scream like a fascist**  
**Sweat it out, shut your mouth**  
**free love on the streets but**  
**in the alley it ain't that cheap, now**  
**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me**  
**The best of us can find happiness in misery**  
**Said,**  
**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me**  
**The best of us can find happiness in misery**  
**Said,**  
**I don't care just what you think**  
**as long as it's about me, you said**  
**I don't care just what you think**  
**as long as it's about me, I said**  
**I don't care (I don't care)**  
**Said, I don't care (I don't care)**  
**Said, I (I) don't (don't) care (care)**  
**I (I) don't (don't) care (no I don't)**  
**I don't care, (I said)**  
**I don't care, (I said)**  
**I (I) don't (don't) care (care)**  
**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me**  
**The best of us can find happiness in misery**  
**Said,**  
**I don't care what you think as long as it's about me**  
**The best of us can find happiness in misery**  
After they left the village they herad clapping coming form it they honestly didnt think they would be that good and after htat they set off on the way to wave and while they were walkin g sakura was asking tazuna about wave.  
Her sensei said that wave didnt have any ninja and as they were about to pass a waster puddle sakura said to her sensi and teammates "There's puddle up a head with two people in it" her sensi and team nodded.  
When they passed the puddle sasuke sent a fire ball atr it and naruto increased it with the wind making a huge explosion knocking the two missing nin out.  
They were then interrogated by kakashi who said "they are after tazuna wanna tell us why" and tazuna gave them the sob story and naruto said "we should help them" with his two teammates nodding in agreement while they were walking naruto was talking to kurama "Hey kurama" "What kit" "can you like i dont know keep an eye out for me" "whatever" after that naruto realized they were on a boat and saw ahige bridge "Amazing isn't it" tazuna laughed and the tean nodded.  
When they hit shore they started walking and it started getting foggy and naruto sent a blast of wind towards a bush and bunny came out "Watch were your shooting thos things naruto you nearly killed this poor bunny" sakura said before naruto could respond kakashi said"everyone down" and he pulled tazuna down while naruto changed into the wind and sauke and sakura did to into their elements.  
When a sword came and lodged itself in a tree a man laughed and said "Give me the bridge builder" and when kakahsi came up he said "Zabuza momichi everyone stay back and let me handle him" and his team nodded.  
He then went ot attack zabuza after pullung up his headband and zabuza said "the sharigan already" and sasuke was shocked and thought "what how does kakshi sensei have the sharigan".  
As they were fighting kakashi got trapped in a water prison jutsu then he said to his team "You guys leave and take tazuna with you" and naruto shook his head and said "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who leave their comrades are worse then trash."  
He then nodded to sakura and she then took the water prison away shocking zabuza "WHAT how did she do that" and kakashi laughed saying "My 3 genin were trapped in one of orochimaru's labs and got their elemental power from the rooms naruot got wind, sasuke fire, and sakura water"  
They tehn continues just like in canon and thehunter nin said "thank you for subduing zabuza for me" and then left after that kakshi passed out from chakra depletion and naruto carried him by making a wind bed.  
They then made it to wave and saw that it was horrible and that what gato was doing was horrible. They vowed to make gato pay for what he did to this country they made it to tazuna's house and met his daughter  
"Dad you're back and are these the ninja you hired?" his daughter tsunami asked and tazuna said "yep they're pretty good bodygaurds to" and team 7 blushed at the compliment.  
After that tsunami's son inari came down and said "grandpa your back" and tazuna said "yea and i'd like you to meet the ninja that are protecting me" when inari saw them he said "why are they here they are just gonna die" and naruto took that offenseivly and yelled "oh yea whos gonna stop us"  
Inari said "Gato will no came beat him" and after that he ran up stairs and at that time kakshi woke up. he said to his team "I dont think gato is dead" and his team said "We know" which creeped kakshiu out a bit and they went off to train in their powers.  
Naruto made a blast of winf that shoots out tornados and sasuke made him a fire tornade and sakura made a huge hurricane and they then combined the attacked and made a huge explosion.  
They then fixed up the land and naruto started singing a song called blue with sasuke and sakura joining in with him while naruto made two clone to sing also  
(Blue english fro BIG BANG) real lyrics form kpop  
**The winter's gone**  
**And the spring has come**  
**We have withered**  
**And our hearts are bruised from longing**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**The love that i have sent away with the floating clouds, oh oh**  
**Under the same sky, at different places**  
**Because you and i are dangerous**  
**I am leaving you**  
**One letter difference from 'nim'^**  
**It's cowardly but i'm hiding because i'm not good enough**  
**Cruel breakup is like the end of the road of love**  
** No words can comfort me**  
** Perhaps my lifetime's last melodrama**  
**I was born and i met you**  
**And i have loved you to death**  
**My cold heart that has been dyed blue**  
**Even with my eyes closed, i can't feel you**  
**The winter had passed**  
**And the spring has come**  
**We have withered**  
**And our hearts are bruised from longing**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**The love that i have sent away with the floating clouds, oh oh**  
**I feel like my heart has stopped beating**  
**You and i, frozen there, after a war**  
**Trauma, that has been carved in my head**  
**Once these tears dry up, i will moistly remember my love**  
**I'm neither painful nor lonely**  
**Happiness is all self-talk**  
**I can't stand something more complicated**  
**It's no big deal, i don't care**  
**Inevitable wandering, people come and go**  
**I was born and i met you**  
**And i have loved you to death**  
**My cold heart that has been dyed blue**  
**Even if you have left, i'm still here**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**The love that i have sent away with the floating clouds, oh oh**  
**Again tonight, underneath that blue moonlight**  
**I will probably fall asleep alone**  
**Even in my dreams, i look for you**  
**And wander around while singing this song**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**The love that i have sent away with the floating clouds, oh oh**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Used to the blue tears, blue sorrow**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**The love that i have sent away with the floating clouds, oh oh**  
**Romanized:**  
**Gyeouri gago bomi chajaojyo urin sideulgo**  
**Geurium soge mami meongdeureotjyo**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Paran nunmure paran seulpeume gildeullyeojyeo**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Ddeungureume nallyeobonaen sarang oh oh**  
**Gateun haneul dareun got neowana wiheomhanikka**  
**Neoegeseo ddeonajuneun geoya**  
**Nimiran geuljae jeomhana bigeobhajiman**  
**Naega motna sumneun geoya**  
**Janinhan ibyeoreun sarangui mallo**  
**Geu eoddeon maldo wiro dwel suneun eobtdago**  
**Ama nae insaengui majimak mello**  
**Magi naeryeo-oneyo ije**  
**Tae-eonaseo neol mannago jugeul mankeum saranghago**  
**Parake muldeureo sirin nae maeum**  
**Nuneul gamado neol neukkil su eobtjanha**  
**Gyeouri gago bomi chajaojyo urin sideulgo**  
**Geurium soge mami meongdeureotjyo**  
**(i m singing my blues)**  
**Paran nunmure paran seulpeume gildeullyeojyeo**  
**(i m singing my blues)**  
**Ddeungureume nallyeobonaen sarang oh oh**  
**Simjangi meojeun geot man gata jeonjaengi ggeutnago**  
**Geu gose eoreo buteun neowana**  
**Nae meorissok saegyeojin trauma i nunmul mareumyeon**  
**Chokchokhi gieokhari nae sarang**  
**Gweropjido oeropjido anha haengbogeun da honjatmal**  
**Geu isange bokjaphan geon mot chama**  
**Daesurobji amureojido anha**  
**Byeolsueobtneun banghwang saramdeureun watda ganda**  
**Tae-eonaseo neol mannago jugeul mankeum saranghago**  
**Parake muldeureo sirin nae maeum**  
**Neoneun ddeonado nan geudaero itjanha**  
**Gyeouri gago bomi chajaojyo urin sideulgo**  
**Geurium soge mami meongdeureotjyo**  
**Oneuldo paran jeo dalbicharae-e na hollo**  
**Jami deulgetjyo**  
**Ggumsogeseodo nan geudaereul chaja**  
**Hemaeimyeo i noraereul bulleoyo**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Paran nunmure paran seulpeume gildeullyeojyeo**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Ddeungureume nallyeobonaen sarang oh oh**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Paran nunmure paran seulpeume gildeullyeojyeo**  
**(i'm singing my blues)**  
**Ddeungureume nallyeobonaen sarang oh oh**  
after that they noticed they had drawn all the animlas and life to them and that peole even came to hear them they were then applauded by the villagers and their own sensei. After that they noticed it was dark out and they went to bed hoping to get rid of gato in a week.

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
